


Serenity

by Silvestry



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cats, Especially where Bryce is the hurt one, Fluff, Hints of H2OBrohmToonz, I'm a sucker for angst and hurt fics, It gets sad before it gets happy, Kidnapping, M/M, Might actually turn into H2OBrohmToonz, More tags to be added, Please Forgive me, YouTube, i'm a bad person, not me, probs - Freeform, there's cats, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvestry/pseuds/Silvestry
Summary: Bryce really wished he hadn't forgotten to lock the door.





	1. Cozy - giving a feeling of comfort, warmth, and relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much I decided to start up writing again. ;u; I have a plan and a plot, so hopefully this goes smoothly. Sorry the first chapter is so short, hopefully the next few will be longer. Who knows though.

Bryce buried his nose deeper into his scarf. The night air was chilly, and the clouds overhead promised rain in the early hours of the morning. As he walked along the sidewalk towards his house, he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of tomorrow. A yawn pushed its way past his lips as he dug in his pocket for his house keys. Bryce could hear his phone go off in his pocket, signifying a new text. He pushed open the door and locked it behind him, then tossed his keys into the bowl on the table in the entryway. 

The house was warm, and Bryce smiled as he saw Ellie bounding down the stairs to greet him. “Hey, Ellie.” He cooed, bending down to give her a scratch as he unwound his scarf from his neck. She purred and followed at his heels as he pulled out his phone and stepped into the kitchen. Luke had sent a text in the group chat. His phone vibrated again and he saw a text from Ryan pop up.

 

 **Luke** \- See you fucks tomorrow.

 **Ryan** \- How rude! 

Bryce chuckled and sent a quick reply. He put his phone down on the counter and set about to make a cup of tea. Ellie hopped up on the counter and watched him as he moved around the kitchen. When he finished making his cup of tea, he grabbed his phone and went upstairs to his bedroom, Ellie following behind and purring like a motor. 

Ellie hopped up on the bed and sat, waiting for Bryce to crawl in. Bryce set his cup down on the bedside table and put his phone on the charger, and then he started getting ready for bed. He took his coat off and tossed it in the closet, followed by his shirt and pants. He grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and a random t-shirt and slipped them on.

Bryce went to bed that night with happy thoughts of tomorrow’s adventure.


	2. Fixation - An obsessive interest in or feeling about someone or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick with the flu for the past week. :^) Feelin better now though, so have Chapter 2.

Really, he supposed, he should have seen this coming. He had forgotten to feed Ellie last night, so he wished he could say he wasn’t surprised when he woke up to a messy kitchen. Unfortunately, he was surprised when he stepped on soggy newspaper and almost face planted onto the floor. Bryce rolled his eyes at Ellie as she curled in and out of his legs, eager for food.

He still had ample time before he had to meet up with Ryan and the others. The thought of Ryan brought a small smile to his face as he set about cleaning the kitchen. Bryce hummed as he worked, swaying to the tune. Ellie curled up on the counter halfway through his work, full and purring contentedly. 

Just as Bryce was finished up, he heard a knock on the door and paused in confusion. He wasn’t expecting anyone this early in the morning, so he wondered who it could be. Bryce set his rag down on the counter and went to answer the door. 

“Package for Randoll Mason?”

Bryce blinked. It was the mailman whose name he could never remember. He felt a little bad about that, but he never really spoke to the guy unless he got the wrong house. Which happened, unfortunately, quite often. Bryce heard his phone vibrate on the counter where he left it so he smiled kindly.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I think you have the wrong house. Randoll lives a little ways down the street.”

Randoll Mason was, in Bryce’s opinion, an awful person to be around. The guy hated everyone, though it seemed he had a personal vendetta against Bryce. Bryce still isn’t sure why the old man had it out for him, but he does know Randol has been caught many times sneaking onto people’s property. 

 

“Oh! My bad, Bryce! Have a nice day!”

The mailman smiled and awkwardly shuffled back to his car as Bryce shut the door. He stepped back into the kitchen and pick up his phone, noting that Ryan had texted him.

Ryan - How is your day so far? ;D

 

Bryce quirked a smile.

Bryce - Pretty good, though my mailman just tried to give me someone else’s package again. :^)

 

Bryce was waiting for Ryan’s reply when he heard the click. It had come from the living room, and he instantly froze. He heard someone shuffle inside before they knocked something over and cursed. The sound of the object shattering knocked Bryce out of his shock and he gripped his phone tighter. Ellie hopped off the counter and ran out of the room as heavy footsteps stopped in the kitchen doorway. Bryce was reaching for his chef’s knife when a voice and the cocking of a gun made him freeze in fear.

“I wouldn’t touch that knife if I was you. I’d drop the phone too.”

He did as he was told and his phone clattered to the floor.

“Turn around. Slowly.”

He did so. Bryce didn’t recognize the man who was pointing a gun at him, though he supposed it would be hard to when the guy was wearing a clown mask of all things. It briefly reminded him of Jonathan, but that thought was cut short when the man fired the gun.

The shot went straight through Bryce’s shoulder, ripping a scream from him and sending him to the floor. Tears pricked at his eyes and his hands shook as he scrambled in his own blood on the tiled floor.

 

“P-Please!”

Before the man could reply, Ellie came sprinting and spitting. She leapt up on the counter and launched herself at the man, clawing at anything she could get to. The man yelled in shock and stumbled back. 

Bryce scrambled for his phone and then ran into the dining room. His vision was so blurry and his hands were shaking so badly he couldn’t type. He held his shoulder and nearly sobbed when he heard what could only be Ellie hitting the floor with a thud and the boots of the man stomping towards him. Bryce scrambled for a hiding place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna take a stab at who shot Bryce?


End file.
